warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Crystal Cave
The Crystal Cave is at the bottom of Frost Mountain. Inside, there are crystals adorning the walls, so when the full moon shines through the hole in the top of the mountain, the cave is lit up, revealing a small forest inside the cave, with several small trees, several flowers and herbs. The leaders address the clans from the Moss Wall, a moss covered wall with a clump of rock sticking out. Gatherings with the Dark Forest (BC) Burrstar prodded up the rock. All her warriors had come, as they knew the Dark Forest would be there. A star shot out of the sky, and down came StarClan, with Star herself as their representitive this moon. Gentlesea and the other AquaClan warriors appeared swimming through the stream that runs down the mountain from Crystal Cave. Copperbreeze pressed against Whispershade in fear. She comforted him with soft words. Icefeather was pressed against Stormbender, who looked weak and skinny. Stormbender still trembled. Icefeather probed her thoughts, and all she saw was Hawkfrost...being a rapist. Icefeather shook her fur. Even the Organization and Fairy Tail Guild had come. That was a rare occaision. Icefeather purred as she saw Foxdawn, the deputy of MedallionClan. "Hello Foxdawn." "Greetings, Icefeather. I assume that DawnClan is well?" "Almost. Dark Forest has caused chaos everywhere." "I understand. One of our she-cats, Roseflight, disappeared with a shadowy tom. She had a kit with her, though. I didn't remember her having kits, though... strange." Icefeather stared into his upset eyes for a moment, but then blinked and headed over to her spot. A patch of black flew down onto the rock, revealing Nightmareheart. All the other Dark Forest warriors appeared. Even Ironjaw and Faolanwolf. Wait...Faolanwolf? Oh yeah, Lavenderheart told me, he and Ironjaw were cursed into being Dark Forest by Hawkfrost. Icefeather blinked and saw the dark tabby-and-white tom on the ground. His eyes glittered towards Stormbender. the blue she-cat gulped. Icefeather understood, Stormbender had 12 kits to him and he took four. Nightmareheart then yowled, "ATTENTION! Thank you. DawnClan and TimeClan have formed an unfair alliance against me. Therefore, I want all clans to join me and the Dark Forest. The reward is...any she-cat you want and endless kits. Think about it. Leaders, if your clan wants it, I want you to. If you refuse, you will be brainwashed into the Dark Forest, or you will end up as a she-cat who has kits every 9 minutes. Now, join me!" DuskClan was the first to agree, as Thrushstar didn't want something bad to happen to her clan. (I want all leaders except for DawnClan and TimeClan to give in. I mean...its what Phoienix and I planned...) Bladeshark: Defender of DuskClan :3 00:04, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mintfeather quickly agreed to join the Dark Forest in fear for her Clan, and she was swiftly followed by Eaglewing and Sweetsplash. Shadowstar, however, took some time considering the matter. "Alright," he finally mewed, "FallenClan will join you." DaniOnce an enemy; now a friend 00:08, April 23, 2011 (UTC)﻿ ---- (It's official...my name is a running joke to misspell...and I don't want my Clans under Nightmareheart's control, so...yeah, sorry. They will not play much of an important part except for those already in the prophecy) "Forget about it, you son of a badger," Sonicstar of MedallionClan snarled. "You will have to to rip every life from me before you hurt my nakama (I think it means crew)!" Makarov snarled. "I dare you to do it to SolClan," Getsugaclaw calmly taunted. "LunaClan will not submit," Lunastar growled. "You will not do it to BreezeClan," Wolfstar spat. "My Clan is nothing more than spirits, and we still perceive this as wrong," Scarkeeper snarled. "CityClan will not give in," Graystar vowed. "Do it if you dare," all 13 leaders of SoulClan snarled. "RobotClan will not walk the same path we did before," the temporary leader, Grassblaze, spat. Nightmareheart flinched, then looked at the other leaders. "And you, all? Will you join the Dark Forest against those two Clans?" he silkily asked. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 00:11, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Spiderstar snorted. "Why would CliffClan give in? We're not stupid." Flowerstar's eyes widened softly. "HydricClan stays out of all wars, and I know Greenstar of BladeClan, even though his Clan is not here, would never join you!" she hissed. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 00:15, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hikari swallowed hard. "Xemnas, think carefully what you are about to say," she warned. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 00:17, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- (A couple of my Clans won't cooperate. Feel free to rip as many lives out of Greenstar (DewClan) and Petalstar as you'd like!) "We will never join you!" yowled Greenstar of DewClan. "SpeckleClan will have to be wiped out before we will join you!" snarled Petalstar. Cloudywish jumped back in suprise at her leader's outburst; Petalstar was rarely like this. DaniOnce an enemy; now a friend 00:18, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "No matter. The rest of you?" Nightmareheart asked. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 00:19, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Xemnas sighed, and looked up, amber eyes determined. "We will not join you." he said, eyes narrowed. Demyx and Axel looked warily up at him. "Are you sure?" they both said. Xemnas nodded. "I will never follow the Dark Forest."Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 00:21, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hikari sighed in relief. Phoenixfeather looked at the other leaders, fear in her eyes. "AlchemyClan sides with TimeClan," Goldstar decided. "Well, that's quite a big decision for someone so short," Nightmareheart taunted. (Could someone please have their cats act really dramatic, as we all know why we can't call Goldstar short...) ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 00:40, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Petalstar has random spazz attacks about bananas) Petalstar began to spazz out almost randomly, she was yelling nonsense like "BANANAS ARE FALLING OUT OF THE SKY!" and "OH, LOOK! IT'S A FLYING ARMY OF BANANAS!" Cloudywish became even more shocked about her leader. DaniOnce an enemy; now a friend 00:43, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- (-_- I meant, about the fact Nightmareheart called Goldstar short?) Phoenixfeather, Violetheart, Hikari, Zoey, Lightningheart, Snowheart and Tatteredbook froze. Only kits had gotten away with calling Goldstar short. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 00:45, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I know. I just had to put a Petal spazz attack in there) Greenstar stiffened at both Nightmareheart calling Goldstar short and at Petalstar's spazz attack. "You just made," said Mintfeather, "a big mistake to call Goldstar short." DaniOnce an enemy; now a friend 00:48, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC. Sorry, but considering Goldstar's blow-out...O_O) Graystar nodded in agreement, while SoulClan, TimeClan, RobotClan, BreezeClan, MedallionClan, SolClan, LunaClan, JusticeClan, and SheikahClan's leaders all ducked, with Phoenixfeather getting the other leaders to duck as well. Nightmareheart didn't understand until he saw Goldstar. His pelt was fluffed out, his eyes were glowing sinisterly, and his claws were already half-way out. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE COULD FALL TO HIS DEATH FROM A BRANCH ON THE GROUND?!" Goldstar yowled at Nightmareheart, comically beating him up. "Goldstar, please, stop!" Lunastar meowed. Goldstar calmed down, though he sat away from Nightmareheart. "We will ally our Clan to TimeClan and DawnClan," the gold leader announced. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 12:22, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Pondstar and Smokestar both looked uncertain. Smokestar stood, and yowled, "We will ally with DawnClan, TimeClan, and AlchemyClan!" Pondstar sighed. "Very well. Nightmareheart, CreekClan is with you." Mistfire Spring rain falls 12:51, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fallowdream pressed herself to Phoenixfeather in relief. Nightmareheart snorted. "And the rest of you cowards?" he questioned. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 12:52, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Smokestar glared. "We don't want to see our she-cats forced to reproduce." Mistfire Spring rain falls 13:05, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Thank StarClan he's not a mousebrain," Fallowdream murmured safely. SoulClan, LunaClan, SolClan, BreezeClan, Fairy Tail, RobotClan, MedallionClan, JusticeClan, CityClan and SheikahClan's leaders briefly conversed before staring boldly at Nightmareheart. "We will ally our Clans with TimeClan, DawnClan and AlchemyClan," Graystar announced. "Fine. The rest of you leaders?" Nightmareheart dared. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 13:51, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) "Hey... wait a sec. What happens to us she-cats?" Pondstar mewed. Mistfire Spring rain falls 13:54, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Nightmareheart smirked evilly. "You will have kits every nine minutes," he announced. "But that's insane!" Flowerbreeze spat. "Yeah! She-cats have to wait at least five weeks before reproducing more than two times!" Pinkrose meowed, worriedly. "And how would you know?" Nightmareheart asked. "We're medicine cats, duh. We have to know our Clanmates' health," Silverblaze snarled. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 13:58, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Pondstar looked uncertain. "We'll do it, but only because we don't want to be murdered." Mistfire Spring rain falls 14:01, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Actually, Nightmareheart didn't finish because the medicine cats interrupted him...) "As I was saying, you will have kits every nine minutes if you don't join. All she-cats who join are safe," Nightmareheart meowed. "Yeah, because you want more breeding grounds!" Knucklestorm shouted. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 14:05, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) "THat's it." mewed Pondstar. Smokestar's eyes were alight with hope, but dimmed when Pondstar said, "I want to be safe. I don't want to have kits every nine minutes." Mistfire Spring rain falls 14:25, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Makarov cursed angrily under his breath. Nightmareheart looked proud of himself. "How about the rest of the Clans?" he asked. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 14:31, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Side with us!" Smokestar whispered. Mistfire Spring rain falls 14:35, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "We can beat them if we join together!" Goldstar whispered. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 14:40, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "And you'll get cookies!" Mistfire Spring rain falls 14:48, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Plutostar strode up to Nightmareheart. "SpectrumClan is not yours," she growled. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 14:52, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Smokestar purred. "You'll have your cookies to you shortly." Mistfire Spring rain falls 14:54, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- (LOL) Plutostar seemed unconcerned. "Clans that have not decided, let me tell you this: what future do you want, one of peace, or one of kits mating every nine minutes? If we join together, we can take on the Dark Forest and seal them away for good, because all Nightmareheart wants is kits in the Dark Forest. Remember every fairy tail-no pun intended, Makarov," Graystar meowed, dipping his head to the leader of the guild, "you've heard of the Dark Forest and make your choice." ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 14:59, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Mintfeather, Eaglewing, Sweetsplash, and Shadowstar are all under Birchtree's control) "LilacClan will stand and fight!" mewed Pricklestar firmly. DaniOnce an enemy; now a friend 15:04, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- (This scene is similar to, in Catching Fire, when the tributes, during the interview, all hold hands. BC) "Good," Goldstar meowed. He padded over to the leaders, and they all stood, paw next to paw. They looked at Nightmareheart with unwavering resolve. "You will not take us, Nightmareheart," Sunsetstar meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 22:20, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Nightmareheart sneered. "Your she-cats are already being mated with, producing many kits! Look!" He dragged out Razorwing, whose belly was nearly thrice as big as a result from Crispinheart mating with her. Mistfire Spring rain falls 00:18, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Flowerbreeze lashed her tail, Silverblaze and Onyxdusk swallowed hard, and Kindheart looked enraged. Goldstar shot him a look that said "You can get Crispinheart later. Don't attack him at the Gathering." Nightmareheart strode up to the leaders. "Are there any that haven't decided?" he questioned. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 00:23, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Kindheart edged towards Razorwing. "Don't worry. I'll kill Crispinheart... and Tigerstar too. I smell him on you." Nightmareheart snarled at Kindheart. "Back off! Razorwing has produced more and mated more times with Crispinheart and Tigerstar tonight than you ever will with her." Mistfire Spring rain falls 00:29, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kindheart for once bared his teeth. He looked extremely angry. "You're lucky Phoenixfeather already claimed you as hers to kill, otherwise, your pelt would make a great nest," he spat. "Oh, I'm so scared! I'm going to be killed by a wussy she-cat!" Nightmareheart taunted. Phoenixfeather at once lunged at Nightmareheart. Graystar managed to pull Phoenixfeather off before she could kill him, while Goldstar placed a paw on Nightmareheart's throat. "Phoenixfeather, stop! You can kill him later, but not in front of the Clans!" Graystar whispered. Nightmareheart got up, smirking. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 00:37, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Razorwing sighed tiredly. "I don't know why, but feeling mated with feels ten times better than right after." Mistfire Spring rain falls 00:39, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kindheart looked at Razorwing with pained eyes. Goldstar lashed his tail, already thinking of a hundred things to do to the Dark Forest if he ever gained control. Makarov glared at Nightmareheart. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 00:41, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Razorwing licked Kindheart's cheek. "Don't fret, love. As soon as this is over, we can raise out kits normally." Mistfire Spring rain falls 01:30, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kindheart nodded, distressed and torn. "I would like to put up a new addition to the Warrior Code, since it's been well over a hundred seasons since it was last changed, and because of current tragedies. No tom is allowed to rape she-cats, less they suffer the consequences," Graystar suggested, "and that no cat is allowed to build an army of cats with repeated mating with immortal cats." ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 13:58, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Smokestar nodded. "Razorwing is a good example of why the code should be changed. Being mated with against her will has left both her and Kindheart devastated." Mistfire Spring rain falls 15:41, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "And others," Plutostar agreed for once. "Wow, Plutostar's cooperative!" Nightmareheart taunted. Hanastar padded up to him, and the tom backed off. "I support this law," Goldstar meowed. "So do I," Emberstarm meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 15:44, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I suppose that makes it unanimous." purred Smokestar. Mistfire Spring rain falls 15:47, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "We have to get the other leaders' consent first-and that doesn't include Nightmareheart," Nightstar added before Nightmareheart could add in his opinion. LunaClan, SolClan, BreezeClan, Fairy Tail, RobotClan, MedallionClan, JusticeClan, CityClan and SheikahClan all agreed to the new law. "Smokestar? Pondstar? What do you say? And Nightmareheart, may I remind you Star is next to us?" Sonicstar reminded. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 15:51, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Pondstar is not mine to roleplay, she's Dove's.) Smokestar nodded. "Aye." Mistfire Spring rain falls 15:54, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Whoops!) Oakstar nodded. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 15:55, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "And if a cat is caught mating forcefully with a cat, Clan, of nonClan, he will be exiled." Mistfire Spring rain falls 16:00, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Emberstar meowed his agreement. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 16:02, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "All in favor say aye." Mistfire Spring rain falls 16:07, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Aye," the 12 other leaders of SoulClan meowed, along with LunaClan, TimeClan, SpectrumClan, SolClan, BreezeClan, Fairy Tail, RobotClan, MedallionClan, JusticeClan, CityClan and SheikahClan's leaders. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 16:10, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Anyone else?" Mistfire Spring rain falls 16:14, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Aye," Goldstar meowed after talking with Silverblaze. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 16:16, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I think that's settled, then." Mistfire Spring rain falls 16:19, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Goldstar nodded. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 16:21, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Shall the gathering adjourn?" mewed Smokestar. Mistfire Spring rain falls 16:25, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lunastar shrugged. "Is there anything else anyone wants to discuss?" Getsugaclaw asked. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 16:27, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Er... the weather?" Mistfire Spring rain falls 16:31, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Ha, ha, very funny. We still have normal news to say," Goldstar reminded. Facing the Clans, he meowed, "Hawkclaw has now moved out of the nursery. Her kits are apprentices, though they could not come here tonight." ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 16:34, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Smokestar nodded. "The crabs have begun their mating season, so we'll have plenty to eat in a few sunrises." Mistfire Spring rain falls 16:38, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Most of Dimensionflight's kits have been apprenticed, and I hope Burnkit can join his siblings soon," Sunsetstar meowed. "BreezeClan has nothing to report," Wolfstar meowed. RobotClan, SolClan, LunaClan, CityClan, JusticeClan, Fairy Tail, SpectrumClan, MedallionClan, and SheikahClan had nothing to report. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 16:46, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Gatherings Gathering 1: All the cats at the Gathering were chatting away. LeafClan leader, Brightstar, happily chatted with Birdstar. The leader of StagClan, Bumblestar, watched the apprentices play joyfully, with a rumbling purr in his throat. Robinstar glared at the two. Violetshadow looked at him with anger. You killed Hazelkit! Admit it! All the leaders got onto the rock, and Brightstar raised her head in announcement. "Cats of all Clans, Robinstar has been killing off cats of my clan, and I have witnesses!" Brightstar hissed. "That is all I have to say, but, if you do not stop killing off my clanmates, Robinstar, by the next gathering, I WILL call WAR!" She hissed. Violetshadow saw Birdstar blink in sympathy to Brightstar, an Brightstar looked relieved. Robinstar raised his head. "Cats of all Clans, DuskClan has been doing well. But, I have been UNFAIRLY attacked by Violetshadow of DawnClan recently, and now I have a scar above my eye!" He hissed. "BUT YOU KILLED HAZELKIT!" Violetshadow hissed, and everyone gasped. "NOW, MY CLAN THINKS THAT I DID IT! ADMIT IT! WE SAW YOU LOOMING OVER HER! WE KNOW YOU KILLED DARKGAZE! ADMIT IT!" She spat, completely loosing her control. "FINE, YOU WEAK KIT! I KILLED HAZELKIT! I KILLED DARKGAZE! SO WHAT!?" He hissed, and leaped from the rock, claws unsheathed. He bit and tackled her, clawing her vicously. She looked up to see Icefeather staring in horror. "HELP HER!" Icefeather screeched. Birdstar leaped off of the rock. "ENOUGH!" She hissed, and Robinstar finally let go of Violetshadow. "I call this Gatheri' over." He hissed. "DuskClan, retreat." He meowed. As LeafClan and StagClan left, Birdstar called: "DawnClan, come." And the clan left, and Violetshadow felt her scruff being grabbed, and her legs dragging against the ground.4pinkbear 21:24, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Gathering 2: With a flick of her tail, Birdstar led DawnClan into the camp. Icefeather flinched. It was the first night she had left her kits. This was the place where Violetshadow got injured horribly. Robinstar padded up to her. Him! ''Robinstar's eyes glittered with sorrow when she sent him an angry glance. ''Will she forgive me? ''Robinstar wondered after Icefeather sent him an angry glance. I am good now.... I wish I hadn't hurt poor little Violetshadow, Darkgaze, or young Hazelkit! Why does everyone still hate me? He turned to see Shredflower enter the Crystal Cave. He began to purr and padded up to her. Shredflower hissed. "I ''have ''a mate now! You can just forget it, I'm not coming back. I live a happy life in DawnClan!" She meowed angrily, and turned to a brown tabby tom with a binger tabby belly and black stripes. "Come Tigershade, my love." She mewed to the brown tabby, and the two turned and sat next to Icefeather and a mottled pale gray tom. Birdstar, his sister, sat on the Moss Wall, waiting for him. He leaped up and nodded to her. Birdstar was sitting next to a orange tom with a blue collar studded with cats' teeth. "Birdstar, who is that? What's going on?" He whispered. He looked down and saw tons of new cats with studded collars. "This is Scar..." Birdstar whispered back. "Attention all Clans. I am Scar, leader of FireClan. We are very powerful, and we are going to claim the forest of our own. BloodClan failed to take over another forest, but we shall SUCCEED! You have two days to have an answer. Your choices are to leave these woods FOREVER, or to DIE fighting us. "NO! Nobody will take our land!" Robinstar hissed and leaped onto the back of Scar. Scar threw him off and ripped his belly open deep. Pain seared through Robinstar, and he felt himself die 9 times. Finally, with a last glance at his brave sister, Birdstar, who's eyes were begining to cloud with sorrow, he let his eyes close into the dizzying black darkness. When he awoke, he looked at his paws. They were shining like stars. He looked in front of him to see the cat he had longed to see. His brother. "Shadowpaw!" Robinstar meowed, and licked the small black and white tom's head. Shadowpaw purred: "You walk with StarClan now, since you were forgiven by the cats you killed." He turned and saw a star shoot out of the sky an change into the form of a cat. "Violetshadow!" He mewed like a kit, and touched noses. "I fogive you for what you did, Robinstar. It wasn't your fault, it was all Flamestar's. Don't worry, though. Flamestar is in the Dark Forest. Violetshdow then flicked her tail towards the StarClan forests. "Come. You must be reunited with your lost clanmates." She mewed, and the three set off to adventure. Shredflower's eyes filled with sorrow for her former mate. He was so brave! Scar licked his paw. Cats gasped as Robinstar's limp body got tossed into the small pool nearby by Scar. "How could you?" Ironjaw hissed. Scar let out a meow of evil laughter, and left.The Darkest Shadow 18:09, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Gathering 3: As pale streams of moonlight filtered into the open cave, the Clans were talking quietly. Burrstar and Boulderstar were talking softly about the absense of prey, Froststar was watching Hollowpaw, Dewpaw, and Wishpaw play fight with the guidance of Autumnwind and Flameshine, who kept looking at eachother shyly. And Soulstar was discussing battle tactics with Ratstar, Brackentail; TawnyClan's deputy; Pricklestar, Lightstar and Mintfeather, while some apprentices (Snowpaw, Icepaw, Forestpaw, Foxpaw, and Vaporpaw) were trying out the moves underneath the watchful eye of Pollenfox and Flamefoot. Elorisa ♥ Nic 12:55, October 24, 2010 (UTC) ---- "Sorry we're late," said Starleap, leaping up to the othher leaders. "Sudden rogue attack, led by Goldenleaf, my former deputy." Pricklestar replied, "Let the Gathering begin. LilacClan will start. Prey seems to be getting better with newleaf on the way, but our medicine cat Skymint has died of a sudden case of greencough. Blossomflame is the new medicine cat of LilacClan." Mintfeather started talking about new kits and apprentices, while Starleap talked about a new warrior, a couple new apprentices and kits, and the rogue attack. Katniss x 13:23, October 24, 2010 (UTC) ---- Burrstar nodded to Pricklestar. "DawnClan will go next. We have had some new litters of kits, and new apprentices too. We have recovered from the TawnyClan and DarknessClan attack, StarClan bless us, and we hope to see peace in the moons that come." Boulderstar talked about new kits, apprentices, and the fight with JewelClan, Froststar talked about the fight with DuneClan and new warriors, Tornpelt being one of them. Soulstar talked only briefly about the dry season that they were having and how they had a new litter of kits. Elorisa ♥ Nic 13:31, October 24, 2010 (UTC) ---- Bumblestar nodded to Soulstar. "StagClan shall go next. We are doing fine at this time. Mistyleaf had a litter of kits and her other kit is now an apprentice." Katniss x 13:43, October 24, 2010 (UTC) ---- Bluewing hissed at Foxstar as he spoke. "We have finally recovered from the damage that nasty DawnClan has done!" "LIAR! You attacked US!" Bluewing snapped. ... Icefeather gasped - this will turn out as the Violetshadow/Robinstar incident! Icefeather struggled to get to her daughter, but her paws wouldn't move. ... Foxstar only snickered at her. "You killed Husher and my father, Wispfire." Everyone gasped, but Tinystar, CloudClan leader, flicked her tail, and all went quietly in peacefulness again. Tinystar prowled up the rock, fury in her eyes. She stopped at the edge. Before the small white leader could speak, Foxstar ran towards her headfirst, and pushed her off! ... Hurrying, Bluewing leaped into the air and caught Tinystar. Her wings flared out, and she swooped down gracefully. Tinystar lay there on the ground, losing a life. "TINYSTAR!" A young black tom with huge white wings, one which had a cream flash, padded over to her. "No!" He began to sob, and the she-cat suddenly got to her paws. "I am alright." Tinystar meowed, throwing an angry glance at Foxstar. Deadstar then helped her up. "Thank you, Deadstar." She meowed, and got to her place on the rock. ... After DeathClan, SilverClan, and CloudClan spoke, WhisperClan began to speak. ... Tinystar took a look at Bluewing again. She has CloudClan blood! She wondered how much it would take to get Bluewing to join... HarleyQuinn 14:17, October 24, 2010 (UTC) ---- Soulstar's ears lay flat against his head as he gazed at the stars. "Oh Quietleap, what has the forest come to if they fight underneath the star's gaze." he whispered. Burrstar nuzzled Soulstar's flank. "I am sorry for your loss. I heard Quietleap died having your kits." Burrstar mewed, pity in her eyes. Soulstar nodded, and then looked at Foxstar. "Explain yourself. You are the leader of TawnyClan, tell us why you attacked Tinystar." he hissed coldly. As he spoke, a warm wind brushed against his face, giving him power. As he turned to see what it was, he saw the brown tabby and white face of Quietleap, and his two kits that died with her, Stonekit and Rockkit. "I love you Soulstar. Stand up to Foxstar, give SparkClan strength. If you lose a life, I will bring you right back. Because of mine, Stonekit, and Rockkit's lives, StarClan has blessed you with three extra in our place. The gifts were Love, Compassion, and Endurace. Say hello to Fawncall for me..." she said, her emerald green eyes fading slowly away along with her kits. Soulstar felt renewed with energy, and unsheathed his claws. "Well Foxstar?" Elorisa ♥ Nic 14:29, October 24, 2010 (UTC) ---- Spottedstar licked her paw and sat down. Loveleaf 18:27, October 24, 2010 (UTC) ---- (no, Icefeather won't die from Foxstar's attack. Violetshadow's spirit saves her as she is rushed to camp) Things were tense. Stonefoot and Sunsetpelt snarled at Icefeather, who went to take a sip from the Gathering Pool. Icefeather didn't fight back, instead, to Stonefoot, she meowed simply: "If you want your kits to grow up and become fine warriors, you will not attack me. If you decide to attack anyways, not caring about them, they will be dead. Answer by tommorrow at dawn at the Great Oak. And, I will know if you bring anyone with you." Stonefoot went pale, and she didn't care. She simply walked away, making sure her unusually long claws were showing. Stonefoot ran up to her, panting. "Fine... I won't attack..." He rasped, and fell to his paws. Sunsetpelt pulled him up. Sunsetpelt was also pale. Icefeather padded up to Bluewing, pulled her from the crowd, and meowed: "Are you trying to get yourself killed?" She then hissed at her. Bluewing then looked up as Foxstar launched himself right at Bluewing! Bluewing dodged, but Icefeather got pinned dow and got slashed on the back. In a fury of attacks and claws and fangs, Icefeather suddenly fell, knocked out. Before Foxstar could use the deadly death blow, Burrstar slammed headfirst into Foxstar, and clawed him in the neck, making him lose a life right away. Burrstar numbly grabbed Icefeather, and called off the Gathering. Suddenly, Bluewing saw a flash of pale purple and yellow. She smelled a familiar scent. Violetshadow! Yes, Violetshadow had come. "Will my mom survive?" She whispered to the beautiful she-cat. "No. Not this time. Her time of dying will not be now. I will not let my mentor suffer the same that happened to me. Its just not her time." Violetshadow:"Death of a gentle rose..." 23:43, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Gathering 4: Burrstar scrabbled up the rocky slope, with Soulstar and Froststar close behind. She quietly mewed a greeting to them as she settled down, and watched some apprentices (Nico, Charonpaw, Leappaw, Butterflypaw and Firepaw) play near the gathering pool. Froststar looked over at Autumnwind, who was sitting and sharing tounges with Flameshine, a DarknessClan warrior. She narrowed her calm blue eyes, and went over to talk to Soulstar. Creamsplash The stars will never forget you. 21:12, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Gathering 5: Petalstar sat down quietly next to Starleap and Greenstar. She narrowed her eyes at the two of them and watched some apprentices (Mockingpaw, Wisppaw, Snowpaw, Darknesspaw, and Bravepaw) chat quietly. Sweetwillow and Darkshadow of DuskClan and DawnClan, respectevly, were sharing tongues with each other. She padded over to talk to Sweetsplash. Merry Christmas! o3o 21:26, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Richtofen prowled up the rock, repectively being leader of Group 935. His eye twitched in annoyance as Dempsey padded up to Himeheart. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 00:58, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Goldstar leapt onto the rock, followed shortly by Graystar. "What do you want, Dempsey?" Himeheart asked, half-scathingly. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 11:19, August 9, 2011 (UTC) "Y' know, Richtofen's been a fricking nut job over the past few moons. Rude and arrogant, bossing poor lil' me around because I broke a cabinet in his bedroom." Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 12:05, August 9, 2011 (UTC) "Considering you broke something, of course he'd be upset," Wolffang meowed, padding over to Dempsey. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 12:13, August 9, 2011 (UTC) "Yeah, but he's always agry about something, and then he goes all emo and locks himself in his room, sulking because with his busy schedule he doesn't get to see his own mate or kits." Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 12:26, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Himeheart rolled her eyes. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 12:29, August 9, 2011 (UTC) "Takeo attempts to reassure him but gets screeched at," Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 12:37, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Sonicstar leapt onto the rock, tail flicking excitedly. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 12:42, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Sweetstar leapt onto the rock gracefully, with Shadowstar close behind her. Dapplestar soon came in and joined the leaders. Luckpaw walked over to Illusionpaw. "Hi," she said brightly. "Hey, Luckpaw," replied Illusionpaw. Saïx; (Riley and Ever's Talk) 12:57, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Blueberry trotted in and greeted Phoenixfeather politely. "How are things in DawnClan?" the blue deputy asked. "I heard a few warriors were going to join and Ricepaw and Edward were going to be made warriors soon," Phoenixfeather responded. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 12:58, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Greenstar lept onto the rock, eying the rest of the cats suspiciosly, and what was left of his tail flicked nervously. His eyes widened in suprise as Flowerstar appeared on the rock. "Why are you here? HydricClan never comes to gatherings..." he whispered urgently in her ear. Flowerstar shrugged. "I wanted to come, that's all. And you're not one to talk, Greenstar. BladeClan usually doesn't come either." "...fine, you're right." "As always. Now, who's going to start the gathering, and get this show on the road?" Flowerstar asked politely. Pianokey; Frédéric François Chopin. 14:24, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Goldstar padded up. "Is it okay if I start it this evening?" he asked. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 14:25, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Soulstar, whom had just arrived, shrugged. "It doesn't matter." he said bluntly, and gazed over the cats, eyes narrowed slightly as he saw Flowerstar sitting on the rock. Pianokey; Frédéric François Chopin. 14:29, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Goldstar nodded. "We are pleased to announce Sweetkit and Dawnkit are now apprentices, and Scarface has decided to return to warrior duties." ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 14:32, August 9, 2011 (UTC) "I'll be going next." Greenstar said. "Paluspaw and Cavuspaw have become warriors, named Paluswing and Cavusshard." "Only Paluswing could be here tonight, we needed Cavusshard at the camp." Greenstar added simply, and sat down. Pianokey; Frédéric François Chopin. 14:40, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Sunsetstar was next. "We nearly lost a warrior to a few foxes that attacked our camp, but we are pleased to say that Crescentshine is doing okay and is expected to return to full warrior duties within a few days." ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 14:59, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Flowerstar was next, and she stood up, her fluffy tail fluffed out in nervousness. "Birchkit, a young loner kit that was dicovered alone in our territory, has been made into an apprentice. Her caretaker, Arcanarain, has returned to warrior duties." Pianokey; Frédéric François Chopin. 15:02, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Snowstar ran up, the catgirl frightening several cats as she passed them. She stopped by the moss wall and bent over, hands on her knees, panting. "S-Sorry Neko-MimiClan is late. W-We had to try and avoid the police. Th-They're crawling the forest." Since she was too large to stand on the rock jutting out of the moss wall, she stood next to it. She leaned against the mossy wall, still panting. Souseiseki is epic~♥ 15:29, August 9, 2011 (UTC) "It's fine, Snowstar, but be careful. We have apprentices here as well," Goldstar lectured. "In CityClan, Violetheart's kits have been made warriors. Their names, though they could not be with us tonight, are Truthspeak, Lilydream, Chocobofeather, Graydusk, Memorywhisper and Butterflyheart," Graystar announced. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 15:34, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Soulstar nodded in greeting to Snowstar. "The dry season has started up again, and Hazelpaw and Cedarpaw have become warriors, named Hazelheart and Cedarclaw." he said simply. Pianokey; Frédéric François Chopin. 15:40, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Snowstar nodded sheepishly and stepped forward, ignoring some of the hissing that she was given (Though the other leaders hissed a warning themselves, shutting up the cats). "U-um, w-well, N-Neko-MimiClan is doing fine. It is growing quite well and we haven't recieved any hostility from other clans o-or rogues in the area. I-In fact, recently, we took in three new members; Hazemorn, his mate, Mistypane, and their newly born child, delivered by Honeysparkle, Twilightkit. A-Also, another of our queens, M-Miss Strawberryheart gave birth to twins only yesterday; Nightkit and Daykit." She paused, all the eyes still on her, glowing eerily in the dark. "Th-that is all!" she squeaked, feeling the pressure. Souseiseki is epic~♥ 15:57, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Flowerstar nodded. "Nice job for a new leader, Snowstar." she commented. Pianokey; Frédéric François Chopin. 16:04, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Snowstar blushed, not used to get such praise from a cat. Especially since clan cats hate twolegs, and she was basically a twolegs with cat habits and features. Souseiseki is epic~♥ 16:07, August 9, 2011 (UTC) "Easy, Snowstar. We won't bite," Graystar reassured. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 16:12, August 9, 2011 (UTC) This only made her blush further. Souseiseki is epic~♥ 16:24, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Flowerstar laughed softly. "Don't be embarrassed." she mewed gently. Pianokey; Frédéric François Chopin. 16:30, August 9, 2011 (UTC) "From FallenClan," began Shadowstar, "We have several new warriors, Lunarspell, Silverlightning, Sharpshadow, Moonheart, Tinysquirrel, Goldstorm, Deathwatcher, Bloomcloud, Hailshade, Lovesplash, Sheepfeather, Stagstripe, and Fawnpetal. Lunarspell, Moonheart, and Bloomcloud are here tonight." "Also, Hopeashes's kits have been apprenticed, and Luckpaw and Thrushpaw were both able to come tonight," finished the black tom. Saïx; (Riley and Ever's Talk) 18:57, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Thrushstar meowed, "Our clan is doing fine this leaf-bare, although for all clans, even us, it still is tough. Prey is getting harder and harder to find." she meowed, and dipped her head. Richtofen padded up. "Ve have new kits in Group 935. One of our queens, Platinum, gaver birth to two healthy she-kits and one tom. Ve have plenty of prey, to my surprise, and it is nice and varm in our dens." Richtofen announced, and padded back to where he had been sitting with a purr. He hadn't done an announcement in a long time. Skystar and Shadowstar padded up. "Our leaf-bare is very harsh. We have lost several cats already, and our elders couldn't come due to severe whitecough." Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 20:02, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Dapplestar moved foward. "BirdClan is managing to survive, although we nearly lost one of our warriors to greencough." Pricklestar made her way foward. "LilacClan is doing alright, though we nearly lost Snowshine's only kit from hypothermia." Saïx; (Riley and Ever's Talk) 00:41, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Tinystar coughed harshly, looking thin and sickly. "CloudClan's territory was recently nearly destroyed by a Demon Cat. We lost lots of prey due to it and suffer severly. I have already lost 5 lives in the process." she wheezed. CloudClan cats facepawed. "Why'd she tell them?" Shadowedwing mewed. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 00:50, August 10, 2011 (UTC) "She's probably going to ask for other Clans' help," Northwind muttered. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 11:04, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Toukotsuheart sighed softly. "The Tinystar has her reasons, Shadowedwing." she said bluntly. Pianokey; Frédéric François Chopin. 15:13, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Brightstar padded up. "LeafClan is doing fairly well, nothing new to report." she meowed, dipping her head. "I have a new litter of kits." Wetstar announced. "This leafbare has been harsh, however. I already lost an elder who had come only a week before his death. Lostfur, we will not forget you, although we knew you only a week of time." she added sadly. Violetta Richtofen's one crazy scientist! 18:55, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- "CliffClan is doing well, we have had an abnormal amount of water sweep through the gorge, and Flameheart, our deputy, almost drowned." Spiderstar said. Pianokey; Frédéric François Chopin. 18:59, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Wetstar let out a small gasp as Rat of FireClan ACTUALLY showed up. "Sorry-we're late!" he meowed, and padded up the rock. Violetta Richtofen's one crazy scientist! 19:00, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Greenstar let out a yawn. "Took you long enough." he said bluntly. Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 19:08, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Spoof Gatherings This section is for Gatherings for spoof clans. Can't leave 'em out can we? :) ~Destiny Spoof Gathering 1 (Start whenever. I'm not starting. But, for the record, for these gatherings, MewClan has been made. In roleplay, we continue with the current storyline going on) ---- (Guess I will have to start. Here's a quick note about the differences between normal gatherings and spoof gatherings: Spoof clans gather under the half moon. Spoof clan medicine cats go to the Crystal Pool under a full moon.) Mew Strawberrystar padded through the cave, leading into the gathering place. She glanced behind her, her bubblegum pink eyes shining eerily as darkness closed in on them all and the moonlight was lost. Most looked scared, others looked ready. However, she could see the fear in the proud ones' eyes. Mew Mintobreath, although she held her head high, was quivering. She sighed, looking to the front again as she saw light and heard chatter. The first gathering was always the hardest. Souseiseki is epic~♥ 19:46, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mew Berrystrike frowned, perking her ears. Violetta Richtofen's one crazy scientist! 20:22, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Beautyheart shivered. "It's so different than I expected," she meowed. "Don't worry, it'll be okay," Dawnleaf comforted. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 21:41, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Tacopaw bounced around joyfully. (Is ZeldaClan a spoof clan? I know Linkheart was sent into our dimension, but...) Violetta Richtofen's one crazy scientist! 21:50, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- (The other spoof clans have been around for a little while longer than MewClan. MewClan is the oldest s.clan, however, with how long it's taking to create the clan, it's the youngest.) Mew Strawberrystar thought she saw something orange with large bunny ears move in the shadows as they walked in. However, before she could stop and check, it ran off with a squeak. .::. Rin ran up to VocaloidClan's senior warriors, who were currently deciding who should represent them. "New clan!" she gasped, as she skidded to a halt next to Luka. Souseiseki is epic~♥ 21:56, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mew Berrystrike flattened her ears against her head shyly. Violetta Richtofen's one crazy scientist! 21:58, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Len bounded up to Beautyheart. "Hi, there, I'm Len from VocaloidClan! It's nice to meet you!" ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 22:04, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Is ZeldaClan a SpoofClan?) Invaderheart rolled his eyes. Violetta Richtofen's one crazy scientist! 22:09, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Yeah, it'd count as one) "It's nice to meet you, Len. My name is Beautyheart, and I'm from MewClan," Beautyheart greeted. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 22:11, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- GanonClan appeared into the cave. Unknownstar frowned. Violetta Richtofen's one crazy scientist! 22:13, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Scotland, who was talking with Tinkerbell, turned to look over her shoulder at the group bunched together by the entrance. Tinkerbell's wings fluttered and she flew above the grey she-cat to look over her head. Souseiseki is epic~♥ 22:15, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- ZeldaClan and ShiekahClan padded into the cave, keeping a cold distance from GanonClan. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 22:16, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Denmark glared at everyone. Bermuda had died and he was mad. Violetta Richtofen's one crazy scientist! 22:25, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Japan sighed. "Denmark, foxes killed Bermuda, not cats." ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 22:28, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Denmark padded away, back to everyone as he stared at the wall. Violetta Richtofen's one crazy scientist! 22:28, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Prussia shook his head and spotted Beautyheart, who was chatting with Linkheart. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 22:34, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Oceanwave purred as he padded up to Unknownstar, a friendly look in his eyes. Why must ZeldaClan and GanonClan fight so much? "Good evening." he meowed. Unknownstar dipped his head. "How is your clan?" Unknownstar meowed. "Fairly good, yours?" "Ditto." Violetta Richtofen's one crazy scientist! 22:36, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Darkclaw noticed Unknownstar and flicked his tail uneasily. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 22:44, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Unknownshadow sneered at Darkclaw. Violetta Richtofen's one crazy scientist! 22:49, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Darkclaw calmly glanced at Unknownshadow. "You wanted to talk to me, I presume?" ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 22:51, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Canada glanced around nervously, Hong Kong yawned, eyes narrowed in slight boredom. Redflame padded over to the two. "Hi! I'm Redflame~" he said merrily, mint green eyes sparkling. "I'm Canada." "Who's the handsome tom near you?" "I'm Hong Kong." the choppy-furred dark brown tom replied, eyes widening softly in muted confusion. "I'm from MewClan, and my friend Silentstrike didn't want to come." Redflame said, pouting softly. Canada nodded. "We're both from HetaliaClan." Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 01:40, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dib watched from the shadows, waiting to release his army of evil soldiers upon them, no, not yet. Violetta Richtofen's one crazy scientist! 01:42, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hong Kong turned his head towards the shadows, eyes narrowing in suspicion. Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 01:44, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Beautyheart padded over to chat with Prussia and Japan, Dawnleaf, Fireshadow, Infernoheart and Nightheart following. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 01:46, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "So Canada, how's HetaliaClan?" Redflame asked nonchalantly, tail flicking. "Do you want to grace MewClan with your handsome presence?" Canada's face heated up and his pale violet eyes widened. "I-I couldn't..." "You like someone in HetaliaClan, don't you Can-Can?" "...yes." Redflame let out a fangirlish squeal. "Oh, I could just see it in your eyes, Can!" he said, eyes sparkling. Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 01:52, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Heck yes. Grell and Canada have met and now Grell is pretty much hitting on him, I think :D) "So, anything new in HetaliaClan?" Fireshadow asked. "Well, Chibi Italy is nearing the end of his apprenticeship," Japan reported. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 01:55, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Totally. And Hong Kong too. He wants them both to come to MewClan with him xD) "So, Canada-chan, can I take Hong Kong back to MewClan with me instead of you? I've always liked the silent types." Redflame said, mint-green eyes sparkling with delight. "No!" "Why? He's very handsome. He'd get along swimmingly with Silentstrike too, them both being bookish and silent." "Hong Kong's not really bookish..." "Silent then." Redflame said, waving his tail absentmindedly. "I still want to take him with me." "I said no!" "Oh poo." Redflame said, pouting slightly, eyes still sparkling with merriment. Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 02:00, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ashstep couldn't help but laugh at Redflame and Canada's exchange, Swiftclaw groaning in annoyance. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 02:01, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Canada sighed. "Why do you want to take us with you?" "Because your both handsome and interesting! Silentstrike gets boring after you've known him for awhile." Redflame said, flattening his ears against his head. Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 02:06, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Rangiku, if you don't shut up in the next minute, I'm going to send you back to the Seireitei," Swiftclaw threatened. "Fine, but it's too funny~" Ashstep meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 02:17, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "The answer's still no, Redflame." Canada said with a sigh, eyes twinkling softly. Redflame let out a huff, and pouted, eyes downcast. Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 02:21, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Silverclaw padded over and chuckled. "Hello, there. I'm Silverclaw," he greeted Canada. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 02:23, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Canada nodded in greeted. "I'm Canada." Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 02:28, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Prussia sniffed and got a scent of a cat in the shadows. Suddenly, a furious screech sounded, and Prussia whipped around. To his relief, it was only Fireshadow and Infernoheart beating up France, with Dawnleaf and Beautyheart staring in sympathy at the gold tom. "''France must have tried to hit on them." ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 02:30, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Canada laughed softly at France getting beat up. Redflame eyed the gold tom curiously. "He was asking for it." he said snootily, acting as if he wasn't just doing the same thing. Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 02:35, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "You were doing the same thing just moments ago!" Beautyheart pointed out, baffled. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 02:36, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Redflame stuck out his tounge. "Yes, but I didn't get beat up for it." he pointed out. Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 02:38, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Beautyheart just stared at Redflame, confused. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 02:40, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Redflame smiled devilishly, tail flicking. Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 02:41, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Okay, I'll say it here: you're weirder than anyone I know, and I have very weird friends." ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 02:44, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Being weird is good sometimes. Adds spice to your life, no?" Redflame replied. ---- "Trust me, I've seen weird stuff, like a freaking pasta slide." ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 12:08, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Invaderheart snorted in disbelief. Violetta Richtofen's one crazy scientist! 12:54, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Trust me, Beautyheart's speaking the truth," Fireshadow confirmed. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 13:13, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yep, and she still doesn't believe Softon is her brother." Violetta Richtofen's one crazy scientist! 13:14, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Beautyheart rolled her eyes. "Softon has never shown his face to me, so I'd be surprised if he was my brother." ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 13:17, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Invaderheart laughed, padding away. Violetta Richtofen's one crazy scientist! 13:20, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Beautyheart stuck her tongue out after Invaderheart, then sniffed. "That's odd...I think someone's here and isn't from a Clan," she realized. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 13:22, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dib threw on the cloak, making his fur turn an eerie white, and making his scent that of GanonClan's, well, considering GanonClan IS his allies anyways. Violetta Richtofen's one crazy scientist! 13:24, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hong Kong's fur was still bristling in agitation and suspicion. Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 13:29, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Dib!" Beautyheart hissed, bristling and unsheathing her claws. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 13:30, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Dib?" Redflame asked, tilting his head. Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 13:32, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "The tom who hurt Invaderheart before we formed MewClan," Swiftclaw clarified, unsheathing her claws. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 13:34, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Oh yeah...." Redflame said, remembering the incident. Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 13:37, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Rangiku, go warn Invaderheart," Swiftclaw hissed. The orange she-cat nodded and hurried to Invaderheart. "Dib's pretending to be a white cat from GanonClan. He disguised himself," Beautyheart warned. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 13:39, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Redflame unsheathed his claws, eying the shadows warily. Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 13:41, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Invaderheart laughed. "Dib isn't here, don't be silly!" he laughed, and walked over to Tacopaw. Violetta Richtofen's one crazy scientist! 13:42, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Canada, who had been hearing the conversation, snorted. "How could he just brush it off so easily?" he whispered, eyes wide. Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 13:45, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Denmark, finally joining the action, padded back over with America. "What's going on? Something's here to interrupt the Gathering?" he meowed. America was like, "Dude, chillax. No one will wreck our partytime. Unless if it's a scary movie! YEEK!" America ran and hid from a scary movie that wasn't even there. Dib sneered to Unknownstar, "Soon enough, it'll be time, and when you speak, I will unleash the army and take prisoners!" It was almost silent (the words Dib spoke: nobody but Unknownstar heard them.). Violetta Richtofen's one crazy scientist! 13:51, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "America-san, don't worry, there aren't scary movies here," Japan promised, walking to the scared tom. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 13:52, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Basically, I'm just re-doing what happens in Ocarina of Time: Ganondorf, or Unknownstar, takes over, and blah blah blah Linkheart defeats him. I just beat the Spirit Temple in OOT :D I spent 3 hours doing it |:( ) Unknwonstar nodded and padded off. Violetta Richtofen's one crazy scientist! 13:54, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Linkheart glared at Unknownstar, tail flicking uneasily. "Relax, Linkheart, no Clan would dare attack at a Gathering," Prussia reminded. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 13:56, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hong Kong's fur relaxed, and he let out a sigh of relief when he saw the others relax. Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 13:57, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mew Lavenderwolf wrapped her tail around her paws. "Is every Clan here?" she wondered, quietly. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 13:59, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Canada yawned softly. "Is this going to start soon?" he muttered. Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 14:02, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- China wandered over to Beautyheart, tail flicking in worry. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 14:04, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Redflame let his claws sheathe, and laid down, yawning. Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 14:09, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "May I go last?" Unknownstar meowed shyly. Violetta Richtofen's one crazy scientist! 14:10, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Fine, but I'm going first," Zeldastar decided. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 14:13, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Go, then." Unknownstar meowed impatiently, suddenly. Violetta Richtofen's one crazy scientist! 14:14, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Zeldastar smirked. "In ZeldaClan, a fox attempted to attack the nursery, but we were able to ward it off." ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 14:18, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Unknownstar sighed in relief. "Now, I'll go. Changed my mind." he mewed. Violetta Richtofen's one crazy scientist! 14:19, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Canada and Hong Kong sat up to observe the leaders, while Redflame dozed off. Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 14:20, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'm not done yet~" Zeldastar purred in a teasing tone. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 14:22, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Unknownstar huffed and padded back to his seat. Violetta Richtofen's one crazy scientist! 14:24, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Shadekit, Earthkit and Sunkit's apprentice ceremony was put off for another moon, and we hope by the time the half moon comes again they'll be made apprentices. Ocarniasong and Linkheart was helpful in driving off the foxes," Zeldastar finished. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 14:26, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Good, now I go. First off, I am officially all of the clans' leader. If you disobey, there are severe punishments. Dib?" Unknownstar began, and Dib's HUGE army flooded the room, trapping every cat inside. Mew Berrystrike tried to flee, but was trapped in a corner, pinned by a tom. "She-cats who disobey will either be mated or be forced to work as a maid. Toms, you will guard the 6 Sage Medallions to prevent The Triforce Holders, excluding me, from ever making it to my castle. Every day all cats must gather and bow to me. Now, any questions? Good. I thought not. All toms must go to Dib's army immediately. That is all. No questions? Okay, I think I'll teleport us all to Hyrule, to my castle's DUNGEON!" Violetta Richtofen's one crazy scientist! 14:34, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Redflame snarled, tail lashing. Canada's eyes widened in fright, while Hong Kong said nothing, his fur bristling. Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 14:35, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "You're a heartless tom, Unknownstar!" Zeldastar snarled. Infernoheart and Fireshadow guarded Dawnleaf and Beautyheart closely. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 14:37, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- All the clan cats who didn't arrive were teleported into the Gathering Place, and then all cats were divided into groups of 5, each sent into a dungeon chamber locked by a unpenetratable force field. Violetta Richtofen's one crazy scientist! 14:38, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Wy, Sealand, and Seborga huddled up together, while Hong Kong and Canada protected them, rage blazing in both of their eyes. Redflame and Silentstrike were in the dungeon next to the 5 HetaliaClan cats. Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 14:39, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi," Swiftclaw hissed. "Growl, Haineko," Ashstep hissed. Swiftclaw's claws became long and golden, while Ashstep's dissolved into mist. Both she-cats attacked the force field. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 14:41, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mew Berrystrike was thrown into one next to Mew Strawberrystar, her belly swollen. The forcefield did not penetrate whatever Swiftclaw and Ashstep did~ Violetta Richtofen's one crazy scientist! 14:42, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Redflame watched Swiftclaw and Ashstep curiously. Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 14:43, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Prussia, Japan and Nightheart, in the same cage as Swiftclaw and Ashstep, yowled death threats to Unknownstar. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 14:45, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Silentstrike, who had no idea what was going on, shook his head, and began to devise a plan to escape. Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 14:46, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Swiftclaw, it won't work," Nightheart meowed, stopping his yowling. "I don't care! I'm a Shinigami, and I refuse to give up!" Swiftclaw spat. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 14:48, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- (There is no escape. Two cats weren't captured: Linkheart and Navi, of course XD) Kuromiheart and Invaderheart started fighting again in their chamber they were locked in. Melodyheart sighed. Violetta Richtofen's one crazy scientist! 14:49, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Linkheart quietly entered the dungeon. "Everyone okay?" he asked. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 14:50, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Canada shook his head, eyes blazing. "Sealand almost had a panic attack." he said simply, eyes worried for the young golden-yellow tom. Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 14:51, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Linkheart, did you find a way to get rid of the force field?" Nightheart asked. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 14:53, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Navi followed him. "Linkheart-we need to get the medallions to destroy these! See how certain forcefields are grouped by medallion?" Violetta Richtofen's one crazy scientist! 14:55, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yeah. Let me guess, Unknownstar hid them or has them." ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 14:57, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Redflame sat up. "So you have an idea on how to get rid of them?" Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 14:57, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "There's 7. The final one can break the forcefield that prevents us from getting to Unknownstar! He hid them, of course, in the temples! With my flying skills, I'll teleport you to the medallions!" Navi mewed. (Navi is more epic as a cat. She'll just teleport him to the medals..) Violetta Richtofen's one crazy scientist! 14:59, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Redflame sighed, and laid down, pouting as he wasn't answered. Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 15:00, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Wait, I need to ask something of every cat here first," Linkheart meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 15:01, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hong Kong's ears perked at Linkheart's voice. Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 15:02, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "When I free you guys, I need help. Unknownstar has nine lives, and each of us besides the leaders have one. Can you guys help me take down Unknownstar?" Linkheart asked. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 15:04, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Oh well, I was about to tell you Saria gave me the Forest Medallion, and that Aquaticbreath gave me the Water Medallion, but nevermind! We can free them later!" Navi mumbled. Violetta Richtofen's one crazy scientist! 15:06, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Navi, hold on. Everyone else? Will you help me?" Linkheart asked. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 15:07, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Redflame and Silentstrike both nodded, and after seeing if the three apprentices that they had in their care wanted too, Canada and Hong Kong nodded. Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 15:10, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- The cats that were in the cage (that I roleplay) nodded, eyes gleaming for revenge. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 15:11, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- The cats (I roleplay) in the chambers (They're dungeon chambers not cages XD like the size of Twoleg closets). Navi nodded. Fortunately, the cage Canada, Hong Kong, and the three apprentices were in was one that she could use the Water Medallion on to destroy the forcefield, which she did. Violetta Richtofen's one crazy scientist! 15:21, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Linkheart grabbed the Forest Medallion and used it to break the force field it could break. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 15:23, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Seborga's eyes sparkled as the force field vanished, and he sat up, leading Sealand and Wy out with him. Chuckling, Canada followed with Hong Kong trailing behind. Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 15:26, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mew Lavenderwolf, Mew Puddingpaw, Silverclaw, Fireblaze and Ocarniasong came out of the force field Linkheart broke. "I can't wait to kill Unknownstar, na no da!" Mew Puddingpaw cheered. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 15:28, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dib smirked, and padded out with Kish. Kish laughed. Violetta Richtofen's one crazy scientist! 15:40, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mew Lavenderwolf urged Mew Puddingpaw to hide behind the wariors, while Silverclaw unsheathed his claws. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 15:41, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dib walked right past them as if he didn't see them, Kish as well. Navi had put an illusion up! Violetta Richtofen's one crazy scientist! 15:42, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sealand stuck his tounge out a Dib. Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 15:44, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Sealand, don't provoke them," Mew Lavenderwolf quietly hissed. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 15:46, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dib's ears pricked. "You hear something?" Dib meowed. "No, keep moving." Kish snapped. "Fine, fine." Dib meowed, and vanished behind a door, which Navi heavily locked behind them. Violetta Richtofen's one crazy scientist! 15:47, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Okay, we need to get the other medallions," Linkheart reminded. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 15:49, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sealand pouted for a moment, shook his head, then stood up, ready to help find the medallions. Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 15:53, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'll keep an eye on the door with Mew Puddingpaw," Mew Lavenderwolf volunteered. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 15:54, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "No, guys, we can't put you in danger. This is something only Linkheart and I must do. We'll put you somewhere safe, though." Violetta Richtofen's one crazy scientist! 15:55, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Aw, come on, na no da!" Mew Puddingpaw whined. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 15:57, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "No! The trip is extremely dangerous!" Navi snapped. Violetta Richtofen's one crazy scientist! 15:59, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Category:Places in the Forest Category:Territories